


To Myself

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Raphael, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Teasing, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Only Mikey got to see Raph like this.





	To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like writing some Raph/Mikey idk.

It was hard to believe. Which is probably one of the only reasons I never brought it up with my other brothers...

Just like any other night, he had been waiting there in my room, wearing only his mask. Covered up merely by the top sheet of the bed set that nobody ever bothered using anyway. 

"'Bout time you showed up," Raph rumbled, his hand already moving under the sheet. "I was about to start by myself."

"Wouldn't be the first time," I smirked, as I sauntered my way over to him, slowly. 

Raph licked his lips, watching my every move, his hand slowly but surely moving under the sheet. "You wanna speed it up a little?"

"Nah," I answered, slowing my pace even further. "I like seeing you like this. Like one of those fancy Greek statues."

"Ain't those usually of naked people?"

"You gonna fix that?" I questioned, finally making my way onto the bed, but still not close enough to touch him, which was clearly driving him mad. 

Raph raised an eye ridge, then carefully removed his mask and placed it on the nightstand beside him, but otherwise not making any other movements.

I almost laughed. "You playing **me** tonight?" The action seemed teasing, definitely something I would do. 

"Hell no," Raph answered honestly. "I'm quite comfortable where I am."

"You don't _look_ very comfortable," I hinted, waggling my brow. 

The hothead gave a laugh that had my insides twisting, as he finally got the message. Pulling the thin sheet away, he finally revealed his cock, already resting in his hand. He gave it a few careful pumps, it hardening right before my eyes and my breath hitched. 

"So much for foreplay," I joked, licking my lips. 

"You're too impatient for that anyways."

Giving a sly grin, I reached out and grabbed his hard flesh myself and squeezed, causing Raph to moan. "Look who's talking."

"Mikey..." Raph groaned, placing his hand over mine, setting the pace as we began to jerk him off together.

After a few moments, however, I pulled our hands away and lowered myself down onto my stomach. 

Raph didn't need to be told twice as he scooted closer to the middle of the bed to avoid any falling accidents that may or may not have happened more than once with us and spread his legs. 

I tried to continue my slow, teasing pace but the way Raph was looking at me then had me inching my way towards him like a racing worm. I leaned up on my elbows and grabbed at his erection, causing him to let out a low churr, then I brought my mouth down, taking in just the head. 

"Mmm..." Raph mumbled approvingly, his hand already resting on my head. I churred, gently licking around the hard flesh, my teeth grazing slightly causing him to twitch and his hand to tighten around my skull. 

I moaned at his touch, causing him to jerk slightly under me. As a reflex, my free hand traveled downwards, attempting to free my erection, when Raph suddenly stopped me. 

"Not yet," He ordered gently. "I don't wanna have to wait for the next part."

I nodded, my head bopping slightly on his cock and he groaned again. His fingers still on my head, began playing with my mask and I almost felt jealous of it getting attention, rather than me. So I reached up with my free hand and pulled it loose, forcing Raph to touch only my skin. 

He chuckled and ran the tips of his fingers in circles at the top of my head, encouraging me to take in another inch of his delicious cock.

"Damn, Mikey..." He moaned, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall behind my bed.

His fingers traveled down, running along the left side of my face, down my cheek, until they were at my very full mouth. He ran his index finger along my lips and angling myself just right, I managed to suck his finger in, so it was pressed against both his cock and the inside of my cheek. 

He jerked up, the sudden feeling strange, but not necessarily unwelcome. He twisted his finger in my mouth, running it along my tongue as it ran along his member and groaned. 

When he finally pulled his finger free, he made a show of running it across my lips, smearing them in his pre and my own saliva. I took it a step further by pulling off his cock altogether and slowly licking my lips clean.

Raph gave a choked sound in response and I grinned slyly. But before I could impress him further with my amazing blowjob skills, he pulled me up and kissed me hard on the lips. 

"I can't wait any longer, Mikey," He groaned, rubbing his hard flesh against my still hidden dick.

Assuming he was giving me his silent permission, I finally dropped down, our cocks rubbing together in a manner that had us both churring loudly. 

Quickly I pulled away and began searching under the mattress. 

"N-no lube," Raph muttered, holding his cock at the base, keeping himself at bay.

I looked up. "Did you already-"

"No," He answered, looking pained, as if he should have thought of that, considering how long he'd been waiting for me. "I just don't think I can wait any longer."

Raph always tried this. Always tried to skip this part. Always tried to act like he didn't need to be prepped.

I tilted my head, clearly amused by Raph's impatient demeanor. Then, without warning, I reached forward and gave my brother a very harsh pinch to his forearm.

On impulse, Raph threw a punch my way, which I easily deflected. 

"What the hell!"

"Just trying to calm you down a bit," I looked down. "Did it work?"

"Calm me down??" Raph practically yelled before catching my gaze. He noticed his cock's intense pulse had dulled slightly. "Actually, yeah."

"So..." I said, holding up the bottle I finally found. "Is it alright if I..."

Raph sighed. "Fine. Whatever." He leaned back, putting his gorgeous ass on display. "You know I don't need it, though."

"Sure thing, Raph," I smiled, playing along with him.

He put up his usual fight, squirming impatiently under my touch. I would never quite understand how someone who loved a cock up their ass could be so weird about a couple fingers. 

I watched his cock deflate slightly under my careful touch, until I found that hidden bundle of nerves, causing it to increase in size right before my eyes almost instantly. 

"Fffuck, Mikey!" Raph groaned. "Need you. Now!"

"Patience, bro," I smirked, slowly removing my fingers from him, using the extra lubricant to run it over the length of my cock. 

"Quoting Leo, eh?" He huffed out a laugh. "You trying to turn me off?"

"Would you rather I wrote quote Casey?"

Raph frowned. "That ain't funny, Mi-"

Before he had a chance to finish, I pushed my cock into his lubed up entrance, burying myself to the hilt inside him, just how I knew he liked it. 

"God fucking damn it, Mikey!" Raph cursed, his bottom half rising off the bed. "A little warning would have been nice!"

"We both know you like it rough," I said, pulling out only to ram right back in. 

Raph opened his mouth to retort, but another hard thrust from me and all he let out was a deep moan. 

I continued my hard pace, in and out, only slowing down when Raph mumbled that he was close.

He accused me of teasing him, but it was more than that. Because I knew the second Raph came, I would follow right behind, and sometimes I liked to prolong the inevitable. Be inside him for as long as I possibly could. 

Yes, it was hard to believe that I was practically the alpha in our relationship. That I only bottomed on the rare occasions Raph wanted to top me. 

One of the reasons I never brought it up with my other brothers is because I knew they'd never believe me. But the other reason is because I didn't want them to know. 

_Only I got to see this side of Raph,_ I thought, as he finally came, my name on his lips, followed by a slur of endearing curses. 

As usual, I came right behind him, filling him with my seed, watching him with full attention as we rode out our climaxes together.

A sated grin plastered on his face as he told me he loved me, pulled me on top of him and immediately fell asleep. I tucked my head under his chin and leaned into his embrace.

_Only I got to have Raph like this._


End file.
